


畸形

by superbanla



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbanla/pseuds/superbanla
Summary: 双性+3p+出轨好吃不如饺子，好玩不如嫂子





	畸形

岳明辉第一次见到李英超是在一个极度尴尬的情况下，他第一次去李振洋家，18岁的男孩顶着一个鸡窝头，下来就看见李振洋和岳明辉抱着，正在嘴对嘴交流。

李英超吓得一趔趄，抓着楼梯扶手就跑到楼上，等到李振洋叫他下来吃饭，李英超还心有余悸，在转角处大喊了一声：“哥！我下来吃饭！”

李英超吃着吃着饭就忘了刚才的事情，岳明辉倒为此尴尬了好一阵子，直到他搬去与李振洋同住，岳明辉才再一次踏进李振洋的家门。

李英超一开始还被李振洋按着头喊“嫂子”，岳明辉耳朵瞬间就红了，刚想做什么挣扎，就对上李英超小鹿一样的眼睛，只得应下来。

岳明辉事事都很照顾这个弟弟，偶尔佯装愤怒，也只是把小孩鸡窝一样的头发揉的更乱，你闹任你闹，清风拂山岗。

李英超开始乐于和岳明辉身体接触，从道歉形式的拥抱到毫无理由的拥抱，到最后在李振洋的床上大胆地脱光衣服，无情地戳破岳明辉和李振洋两人的秘密。

岳明辉刚和李振洋做过，穴内还是湿的，李英超一下就捅了进去，里面那种柔软的感觉是他从未体验过的，李英超忍不住喘息起来。

岳明辉本来心里很拒绝，这个秘密被第二个人撞破，可自从和李振洋上床之后，身体就变得敏感起来，有时候明明不是很想，只要李振洋动动手指，说些不着边的话，岳明辉马上软了身子。

“洋哥刚才没把你干爽是不是？”

“......”

李振洋刚把人拉到床上没插两下，就接到一个急诊的电话，看着身下的人泛红的脸，感受着下体被柔软地吮吸着，李振洋懊恼地喊了一声，亲了一下岳明辉就匆匆忙忙地走了。岳明辉躺在床上，心里痒痒的，又不好意思做什么，这时候李英超推门进来了，一句话没说，径直走到床前，把人压在身下。

刚才被打断的情欲又涌了上来，甚至比之前更澎湃。李英超的喘息声冲入岳明辉的大脑，和他的下体同时撞击着岳明辉身体里最敏感的点。

岳明辉捂着嘴被李英超干到高潮时，想着不能有下一次了。

可他低估了李英超，也高估了自己。

李英超和李振洋同出一脉的固执，再加上岳明辉的心软，两人的最后一次总会有下一次。

纸包不住火，何况三个人天天在一个屋檐下，一天晚上李振洋回家，就看到岳明辉骑在李英超身上被顶的浑身颤抖的样子。

李振洋那一刻浑身也在颤抖，很不爽。李英超有点不知所措，抱着岳明辉，一双眼睛在李振洋震怒的脸上看了半天，突然蒙上一层水雾，仰着头看岳明辉。

岳明辉的视线在李家兄弟之间摇摆不定，李振洋看见他这幅犹豫的样子更生气了，走上前一把拉开李英超，把岳明辉压在沙发上。

“是他弄得舒服还是我干得舒服？”

岳明辉艰难地侧过脸，皱着眉头，挣扎着要起来，浑身赤裸的被人面朝下压制着让岳明辉感到被羞辱的感觉。

“滚开！”

李振洋红了眼，并没有放开他，而是用一只手解开裤子，掏出性器随便撸了两下，两只手狠狠抓住岳明辉的腰，一提，就插了进去。

岳明辉感到瞬间的疼痛，然后时间不断延续，他俯下身子，咬住自己的下唇不让自己出声，密密麻麻的冷汗布满他的后背，李振洋在这个时候停了下来，又变得温柔起来，从背后环抱住岳明辉，自己坐在沙发上，让岳明辉坐在自己身上。

“好了，好了，你乖一点好不好？你以后要乖一点。”

岳明辉感受到李振洋在自己耳后、后颈和肩膀上落下轻柔地吻，着了魔一样乖巧地点点头。

“小弟我可以忍，别人就不行了，知道吗？”

岳明辉忙不迭地点点头，李英超这时候也坐在了沙发上。

“以后小弟摸可以，但是里面只有我能碰，知道了吗？”

李英超低头含住了岳明辉的乳头，用舌头卷住吮吸。

“啊......”

岳明辉挺起胸膛，主动把双乳送到李英超面前，原本干涩的穴也开始变得湿润。李振洋轻轻啃着岳明辉的后颈，开始慢慢挺腰。

李振洋动得很慢，用自己身体的一部分去尽情感受岳明辉，享受人与人之间能达到的最近的距离。

李英超反复舔舐着岳明辉的乳头，好像真能从中吸出点什么来一样。

“不要了，不要了……求求你们了……”

李振洋突然加快了速度，李英超用嘴堵住了岳明辉的嘴，捧着他的脸，贪婪地品尝他口中的玉液。

岳明辉的大脑一片空白，他开始喘不过气，像一条大鱼，被渔夫刺中胸口，拖到岸上，他要被快感生吞活剥了。

岳明辉双手搭在李英超的肩上，整个人虚弱地靠在李英超身上，低声喘气，不时颤抖地求饶。

李振洋扶着岳明辉的腰，让他跪着，面对着李英超的阴茎。

李英超一只手扶着岳明辉的头，让他看着自己另一只手的动作，他想要射在岳明辉的脸上。

李振洋进的很深，拔出来的很少，频率越来越快，背后的汗水打湿了身上的白衬衣。

快到了，要到了。岳明辉暗暗觉得有些不对劲，收紧了甬道，连忙伸手推李振洋：“不行，不行！快出来！拿出来！”

岳明辉的抗拒微不足道，根本无法改变什么，他拼命想要克制，可最终还是无济于事，汹涌的浪潮冲击着体内的柱体，这一刻岳明辉除了感受到体内的暖流，也感到脸上带着温度的腥臭。

当李振洋拔出来的时候，从岳明辉的穴内还流出了一些液体，岳明辉潮吹了。

李振洋俯下身子亲了亲岳明辉的头发，说：“你的研究有人想要了解一下。”


End file.
